Moonlight Miracle
by Chamcha
Summary: AU, fem!Kuroko. Di dunia ini bukan hanya ada manusia. Ada makhluk-makhluk lain yang tinggal dalam bayang-bayang. Mereka mungkin berada disekitar kita, tapi mereka terlalu sempurna untuk dicurigai sebagai makhluk lain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko No Basket..

Warning: fem!Kuroko, AU, mungkin OOC

* * *

**Moonlight Miracle**

_ "Mereka terlihat sempurna. Terlalu sempurna. Mungkin saja mereka bahkan manusia."_

##

Kuroko Tetsuka merapikan kardus-kardus makanan ringan yang baru saja dikirim oleh supplier mereka. Ia menyusunnya di gudang belakang.

"Kuroko, dimana aku harus meletakkan ini?" seorang laki-laki seusianya dengan rambut merah bertanya.

"Ah, letakkan disebelah kardus yang berisi sabun itu, Kagami-kun."

Kagami meletakkan kardus-kardus yang dibawanya. "Ini sudah semuanya, Kuroko. Kita bisa pulang sekarang."

Kuroko menghela napas lega. Mereka keluar dari gudang dan mengunci gudang tersebut. Di depan pintu mini market sudah berdiri Riko Aida, manajer dari Seirin Mini Market, tempat Kuroko dan Kagami bekerja paruh waktu.

"Terima kasih Tetsu-chan, Kagami-kun." Riko tersenyum lebar.

"Tak masalah, Riko-neesan." Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula kau membayar lebih untuk pekerjaan kami mala mini."

Riko melambaikan tangannya. "Bukan apa-apa, Tetsu-chan. Kau dan Kagami selalu berkerja keras."

"Hmph. Kau memang pantas membayar kami lebih banyak. Aku selalu mengangkat semua kardus yang berat."

PLAAK!

Entah darimana, Riko sudah memegang sebuah kipas besar yang terbuat dari kertas dan memukul kepala Kagami.

"Bakagami! Itu adalah bagian dari latihanmu, tahu!"

Kagami menggosok kepalanya. Ia menatap Kuroko yang tertawa disampingnya. "Oi, Kuroko! Jangan hanya tertawa saja! Kita harus segera pulang!"

Kuroko menghentikan tawanya menjadi senyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan pulang sekarang, Riko-neesan."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Tetsu-chan!" Riko melambaikan tangannya. "Bakagami! Pastikan kau mengantar Tetsu-chan sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat!"

"Aku tahu!" Kagami menjawab Riko dengan kesal.

"Kagami-kun, kau mau singgah di Maji Burger?" Kuroko bertanya setelah mereka berjalan dalam keheningan selama beberapa waktu. Dan Kuroko tak butuh jawaban untuk pertanyaannya karena Kagami sudah menatapnya dengan mata yang bersinar. Kuroko bahkan bisa melihat telinga anjing muncul dan ekornya yang mengibas pada Kagami. Agak ironis, karena Kagami membenci anjing sepenuh hatinya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Maji Burger, restoran fast food yang buka 24 jam, tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu luang mereka.

"20 beef burger, kentang goreng, dan cola." Kagami segera memesan. "Dan vanilla milkshake untukku." Tambah Kuroko.

Kasirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan. Kagami dan Kuroko membayar pesanan mereka dan mencari meja yang kosong. Mengingat sekarang yang sudah pukul 22.00, tak banyak pelanggan dan mereka bisa memilih meja sesuka mereka.

Kagami membawa bakinya yang dipenuhi burger dan menoleh kiri-kanan mencari Kuroko yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan. Ia akhirnya menemukan Kuroko di tempat duduk kesukaaannya.

"Kau tak bisa mengamati orang-orang malam ini. Tak banyak yang lewat, bukan?" Kagami duduk, meletakkan bakinya dan mengambil salah satu burgernya.

Kuroko tak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Ia menyeruput milkshakenya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap ke arah jalan.

Kagami menghabiskan seluruh pesanannya dalam waktu 10 menit. Mereka bangkit dan bersiap pulang. Ia menatap Kuroko yang seharusnya duduk di hadapannya, namun ia tak bisa menemukannya. Kagami menghela napas. Ini adalah kelebihan (atau kekurangan?) dari Kuroko Tetsuka. Ia mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan akan mudah kehilangan Kuroko jika kita tidak memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Kagami baru akan mencari Kuroko, namun tepukan di bahunya mengagetkannya.

"Kuroko! Berhenti menghilang sesuka hatimu! Kau tahu jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Riko-neesan akan membunuhku dengan senang hati!"

Kuroko menjawab dengan ekspresi datarnya yang selalu dipakainya setiap hari. "Maaf Kagami-kun, aku hanya menambah pesanan milkshake ku."

Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan wajah frustasi. "Oh, baiklah-baiklah… Dan berhenti menatapku dengan ekspresi datar itu!" tambahnya.

Kuroko kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Waktunya pulang, kalau begitu?"

Kagami akhirnya tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali berubah serius. "Kita benar-benar harus segera pulang. Ini adalah malam bulan purnama."

"Ah, ya. Malam ini bulan purnama." Kuroko kembali menyeruput milkshakenya. "Jangan khawatir Kagami-kun. Kita bukan politisi yang korup, pengusaha licik, atau bos mafia."

"Tapi tetap saja kita harus berhati-hati, bukan?" Kagami bergegas berdiri dan memegang tangan Kuroko. "Aku harus segera mengantarmu pulang."

Kuroko memutar bola matanya. Kagami, Riko-neesan, dan yang lainnya selalu seperti itu. Mereka selalu over protektif dan menjaga Kuroko seakan menjaga sebuah telur yang mudah retak atau bahkan pecah. Kuroko bisa memahami niat baik mereka karena ia sudah menganggap mereka semua seperti saudara yang tak pernah dimilikinya karena orang tuanya meninggal sebelum mereka sempat memberikan Kuroko seorang atau beberapa orang adik.

Orang tua Kuroko meninggal saat ia lulus SMP. Sejak saat itu, Riko-neesan dan yang lainnya mengambil alih tugas sebagai keluarga Kuroko dan menjaga Kuroko sepenuh hati mereka. Dan bicara tentang yang lainnya, tentu maksud Kuroko adalah Tim Seirin. Tim Seirin adalah tim basket yang sudah dibentuk Riko-neesan semenjak mereka lulus SMP. Saat itu Kuroko baru kelas 3 SMP. Ia masih ingat Riko-neesan memberitahunya dengan bersemangat bahwa ia membentuk sebuah tim.

Anggota tim itu adalah Kiyoshi-niisan, Hyuuga-niisan, Izuki-niisan, Koganei dan Mitobe-niisan. Mereka adalah anak dari sahabat-sahabat dari orang tua Kuroko, jadi boleh dibilang mereka sudah saling mengenal dari kecil. Kemudian 2 tahun setelah itu, Kagami dan 3 orang lainnya bergabung.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Kagami masih menggandeng tangan Kuroko dan tidak melepaskannya.

"Kagami-kun, kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang."

Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Dan kehilangan dirimu beberapa saat sesudahnya? Tidak, terima kasih."

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Kagami dengan kesal. "Sudah kubilang, kita tak akan apa-apa. Kita bukan siapa-siapa, Kagami-kun. Terutama aku."

Kagami berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kuroko. "Kau adalah 'siapa-siapa' Kuroko, terutama bagi orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

"Baiklah..baiklah.." Kuroko berusaha tersenyum. "Sekarang kita sudah sampai didepan rumahku. Jadi kau bisa melepaskan tanganku."

Kagami menatap sekelilingnya dengan kaget. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah berdiri dihadapan rumah Kuroko. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Selamat malam. Jangan lupa pastikan kau mengunci semua pintu."

Kuroko menepis tangan Kagami. "Hentikan itu." Ia membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. "Selamat malam, Kagami-kun."

Kagami memastikan Kuroko sudah masuk dan mengunci pintunya sebelum beranjak dari depan rumah Kuroko dan berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

##

Kuroko melepaskan wig yang dipakainya. Ia meletakkan wig itu dimeja dan menggeraikan rambutnya yang panjangnya mencapai punggungnya. Ia harus selalu menyamar sebagai laki-laki dalam kegiatan sehari-harinya. Ia menolaknya, namun Riko-neesan tak bisa dibantah dan dia didukung oleh niisan-niisan lainnya.

(Flashback)

_"Tetsu-chan! Mulai sekarang kau harus memakai ini." Riko-neesan memberikan setumpuk pakaian laki-laki dan wig rambut pendek yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. "Dan aku sudah mengatur agar kau bisa ke sekolah dengan tampilan laki-laki." _

_ "Eeh? Kenapa, Riko-neesan?" Kuroko sejujurnya berpikir bahwa hal ini merepotkan saja. _

_ "Kami tak akan selalu berada disampingmu, dan seorang wanita yang sendirian adalah mangsa empuk para penjahat." Riko- neesan menatapnya dengan tatapan puppy-eyesnya. "Kumohon, Tetsu-chan?"_

_ Kuroko tak bisa menolak jika Riko-neesan sudah memohon seperti itu padanya. Lagipula, setelah menjalaninya, ia terbiasa dan tidak lagi menganggapnya merepotkan. Lagipula berpakaian seperti laki-laki memberinya keuntungan dalam beberapa hal. Misalnya ia tak perlu repot membeli atau memakai baju, karena laki-laki hanya memakai kaos dan jeans._

_ "Bagaimana dengan namaku, Riko-neesan?" Kuroko melihat lubang kecil dari rencana itu. _

_ Riko-neesan melambaikan tangan dengan gaya khasnya. "Sudah diurus. Kau akan memakai nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Lihat, aku sudah mendapatkan akte kelahiran dan dokumen resmi lainnya." Riko-neesan membuka tasnya dan menunjukkan sebuah map pada Kuroko. _

_ "Riko-neesan, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang illegal untuk mendapatkannya, bukan?" Kuroko langsung bertanya begitu melihat isi map itu. _

_ "Teheee!" Riko-neesan tersenyum polos menatapnya. _

(Flashback End)

Kuroko menyisir rambutnya, kemudian menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Mandi selalu membuatnya segar dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak

##

"Ada pekerjaan lagi, Akashi?" seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hijau menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Tidak malam ini, Shintarou. Tapi untuk malam purnama berikutnya." Seorang laki-laki dengan mata heterochmatic dan rambut merah duduk dengan santai sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Mana Kise-chin, Aka-chin?" laki-laki lainnya dengan rambut ungu datang sambil membawa sepiring muffin hangat.

"Dia sudah tidur, Atsushi. Ini sudah lewat dari jam tidurnya."

"Mou, padahal aku ingin ia mencicipi blueberry muffin ku. Ini adalah resep baru."

Seorang laki-laki lainnya dengan kulit gelap dan rambut biru pekat menyambar salah satu muffin itu. "Enak seperti biasa, Murasakibara." Komentarnya begitu menyelesaikan muffin itu dalam satu kunyahan. "Dan Akashi, apakah Kise akan pindah sekolah lagi?"

Akashi meletakkan gelas kopinya. "Aku sudah mengatur agar Ryouta pindah ke TK Seirin."

"Maksudmu TK yang berada disamping minimarket Seirin?"

"Apa kau harus menegaskannya?" Midorima Shintarou memperbaiki kacamatanya dan menatap Aomine Daiki dengan pandangan lelah. "Tidak semua orang disini sebodoh dirimu."

Aomine akan membalas perkataan Midorima, namun Murasakibara lebih dahulu memotongnya. "Aku suka berbelanja di minimarket itu. Semua yang kubutuhkan tersedia lengkap disana."

Akashi tersenyum. "Kau akan mengantarkan Ryouta kesana besok, Shintarou."

Midorima menatap dengan kaget. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Aomine atau Murasakibara?"

"Karena besok Aomine memiliki pertandingan yang harus diikutinya, dan Murasakibara harus menghadiri salah satu pesta yang diadakan relasi bisnisku." Jawab Akashi. "Lagipula, tak ada masalah besar jika kau terlambat setengah jam bukan, Shintarou? Aku sudah memeriksa jadwalmu, dan kau tak mempunyai jadwal untuk operasi besok pagi."

Midorima tak bisa lagi membantah. Ia tahu bahwa Akashi tak suka dibantah dan segala perintahnya harus diikuti.

##

Kuroko bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap jam bekernya.

"Bagus, aku terbangun setengah jam lebih awal." Kuroko tersenyum. Ia bangun dan bersiap-siap.

Kuroko menghabiskan siangnya bekerja di TK Seirin dan sore hingga malam bekerja di minimarket Seirin. Kenapa ia bekerja di 2 tempat sekaligus? Ia bukannya butuh uang banyak, tapi ia bekerja di minimarket hanya untuk membantu Riko-neesan. Dan kenapa ia juga bekerja di TK? Jawabannya mudah, ia menyukai anak-anak.

Kuroko hanya butuh waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap. Ia kemudian membuat segelas susu dan roti panggang untuk sarapannya. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia berangkat menuju TK Seirin.

"Oi Kuroko!"

Kuroko berbalik dan melihat Kagami yang mengejarnya. Ia kemudian berhenti berjalan dan menunggu Kagami.

"Kau berangkat terlalu pagi." Sapa Kagami begitu mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Hari ini ada siswa baru. Mungkin ia akan datang lebih pagi, karena itu aku bersiap-siap." Kuroko menatap Kagami yang sudah siap dengan jersey tim Seirin. "Selamat berjuang untuk pertandingan Seirin hari ini. Aku ingin sekali datang, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan murid-muridku."

"Terima kasih. Jangan khawatir, kami akan berjuang sebaik-baiknya!" Kagami berteriak dengan bersemangat.

Kuroko memperthatikan Kagami, menyadari mata Kagami yang merah.

"Kau tak bisa tidur lagi?"

"U-urusai! Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat!" Kagami segera menatap kearah lain, menghindari Kuroko yang berusaha meneliti wajahnya.

"Hai..hai.."

##

"Ryouta, ini adalah kali kelima dalam semester ini." Akashi berjongkok dihadapan seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang. "Aku tak ingin membuatmu pindah sekolah lagi karena kau bertengkar dengan separo kelasmu, paham?"

"De-demo, Akashicchi, itu bukan salahku. Mereka menyerangku lebih dahulu." Anak kecil itu berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tapi mengalahkan mereka sekaligus dengan kakak mereka dan orang tua mereka dan guru-gurumu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan, Ryouta."

Kise Ryouta melipat tangannya. "Bukan salahku seluruh anak perempuan dikelasku menyukaiku. Dan aku tidak suka jika mereka menjelek-jelekkan Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Ahominecchi, dan Midorimacchi. Mereka mengatakan kalian tidak bisa mendidikku dengan baik, padahal merekalah yang tak bisa mendidik anak mereka dengan baik."

Akashi tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Ia menepuk kepala Kise dengan lembut. "Kau harus belajar untuk menahan dirimu. Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Kise pada awalnya akan membantah, namun gelengan dari Midorima yang berdiri dibelakang Akashi menghentikannya. Ia kemudian mengangguk.

Akashi tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menatap Midorima yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakangnya. "Sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekarang."

Midorima mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Kise berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya.

##

Kuroko sedang merapikan kelasnya saat ia mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang cukup tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata berdiri di pintu. Ditangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah boneka teddy bear cokelat dan tangan kirinya menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan rambut pirang.

"Kise Ryouta?" Kuroko tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan tangan kecil yang digandengnya dan memindahkan teddy bear nya ke tangan kiri sebelum menyalami Kuroko.

"Midorima Shintarou, salah satu walinya. Dan anda adalah…?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, aku wali kelas ini." Kuroko menjabat tangan Midorima. "Ano.. apa maksudmu 'salah satu' wali dari Kise Ryouta?"

"Ah, maksudku Ryouta memiliki 3 wali lainnya. Mungkin kami akan bargantian mengantarnya atau menjemputnya." Jelas Midorima.

"Oh, begitu." Kuroko kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak kecil berambut pirang yang berdiri dengan tenang disamping Midorima. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kuroko-sensei. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kise Ryouta-kun."

Kise menyambut uluran tangan Kuroko. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Kuroko-sensei."

Kuroko kemudian menunjukkan kepada Kise dimana ia harus menyimpan sepatunya dan tasnya. Kise mengikuti Kuroko dengan riang. Kuroko akan mengajak Kise ke ruang bermain, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Midorima. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Midorima masih berdiri disana.

"Ah, aku benar-benar sudah bersikap tidak sopan." Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Anda bisa meninggalkan Kise-kun sekarang, Midorima-san. Sekolah akan berakhir pukul 3 sore."

Midorima mengangguk kemudian pergi.

##

Kuroko duduk di meja kasir sambil membaca sebuah novel. Ia saat ini sedang sendirian karena Kagami belum datang, begitu juga dengan Riko. Ia sebenarnya ingin menghubungi salah satu dari mereka untuk menanyakan bagaimana pertandingan mereka mengingat hari ini mereka melawan Touo, salah satu tim terkuat di Jepang saat ini.

Kuroko mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia menatap layarnya, berharap menemukan pesan dari teman-temannya. Namun tak ada apa-apa di layar handphonenya kecuali wallpapernya, foto Kuroko bersama dengan tim Seirin. Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan akan menelepon, namun pintu minimarket terbuka dan tim Seirin masuk dengan wajah lelah dan kecewa. Kuroko tak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui hasil pertandingan mereka. Ia kemudian beranjak menutup minimarket, sekalipun ini baru pukul 8 malam. Setelah itu ia langsung menuju tingkat dua mini market yang berfungsi sebagai tempat istirahat bagi tim Seirin.

Ia mengintip ke salah satu ruangan dan melihat tim Seirin yang terkapar. Kuroko kemudian berjalan menuju dapur kecil yang tersedia ditingkat dua. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroko berjalan menuju ruangan tempat tim Seirin beristirahat dengan baki berisi beberapa mangkuk.

"Bersemangatlah." Kuroko meletakkan baki itu diatas karpet. "Kalian akan makan disini dan mengotori karpet atau akan makan diruang makan?"

Kepala-kepala yang tertunduk langsung tegak. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil baki yang tadinya diletakkan Kuroko diatas karpet. Mereka kemudian berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ruang makan. Kuroko menatap mereka dengan senyum. Ia tetap duduk saat melihat Riko yang tertidur disalah satu sudut. Kuroko berdiri dan mengambil bantal serta selimut dari salah satu lemari yang terdapat diruangan itu.

Ia mengangkat kepala Riko dengan hati-hati, meletakkan bantal dibawahnya dan menyelimutinya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsu-chan." Gumam Riko.

Tetsu hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa selimut lagi dan pergi keruang makan. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, seluruh anggota tim sudah terkulai di kursi mereka. Kuroko menyelimuti mereka dan membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk mereka.

Kuroko membawa mangkuk-mangkuk itu ke dapur, mencucinya dan menyimpannya. Ia kemudian kembali ke ruang istirahat. Ia duduk bersandar didinding dan mengeluarkan handphone nya.

"Hmm.. 50-150 ya?" Gumam Kuroko. "Pantas saja mereka terlihat begitu frustasi."

##

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu, Ryouta?"

"Sangat menyenangkan, Akashicchi!" Kise menjawab penuh semangat. "Kurokocchi-sensei sangat baik. Ia memarahi beberapa anak yang menggangguku dan menjauhkanku dari anak-anak perempuan."

(Flashback)

_"Apa bagusnya Kise?" salah seorang anak menatap Kise dengan tatapan benci. _

_ "Wajahku lebih tampan darinya." Tambah anak lain. _

_ Kise menghela napas. Ini adalah hari pertamanya dan ia sudah mendapatkan banyak musuh. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan anak-anak lainnya dan pergi ke halaman sendirian. Ia duduk di ayunan, namun anak-anak perempuan kemudian mengerumuninya. Ia sebenarnya sudah lelah, tapi ia tak bisa bersikap kasar pada anak perempuan. _

_ "Kise-kun, bisa bantu sensei?" _

_ Kise mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kuroko-sensei terseyum padanya. Ia segera melompat turun dari ayunan dan berlari ke arah Kuroko-sensei. _

_ "Ada apa, sensei?" Kise bertanya. _

_ Kuroko-sensei kemudian membawa Kise kembali ke kelas. Ia kemudian menghadapi anak-anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri bergerombol di kelas. _

_ "Kalian tak boleh seperti itu pada Kise-kun. Sensei sudah bilang semuanya harus berteman dengan baik, bukan?" _

_ "Tapi sensei.." _

_ Kuroko-sensei mengangkat tangannya, tanda ia tak ingin disela. "Kalian tahu kenapa Kise-kun disukai oleh anak-anak perempuan?" _

_ Anak-anak dihadapan Kuroko-sensei menggeleng. _

_ "Kise-kun tak pernah mengganggu mereka, Kise-kun selalu menolong mereka, dan Kise-kun tak suka melemparkan ulat mainan pada mereka." Kuroko menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. "Jika kalian mencoba bersikap baik, mereka pasti juga akan menyukai kalian." _

_ Anak-anak itu hanya diam. Namun di kelas berikutnya, yaitu kelas melukis, salah seorang anak mencoba untuk mengikuti saran Kuroko-sensei. _

_ "A-ayaka-chan. Krayonmu terjatuh." Saki-kun, salah seorang anak yang tadi diceramahi oleh Kuroko mengulurkan krayon kepada salah satu anak perempuan. _

_ "Eh? Benarkah?" anak perempuan yang dipanggil Ayaka-chan itu memeriksan kotak krayonnya. "Terima kasih, Saki-kun." Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Kau mau mengerjakan tugasmu denganku? Kuroko-sensei berkata kita harus mewarnai gambar ini berdua dengan teman yang kita pilih." _

_ "Tentu, Ayaka-chan." Saki-kun langsung tersenyum saat mendengar tawaran itu. Anak laki-laki lainnya melihat Saki dan ikut mencobanya. Tentu saja tidak dengan mengambilkan krayon yang jatuh, tapi dengan berbicara baik-baik. Dan perkataan Kuroko-sensei terbukti. _

_ Menjelang pulang, seluruh anak laki-laki berdiri di hadapan Kise. Kise mengira mereka akan mengajaknya berkelahi, namun ia kaget saat mereka membungkuk. _

_ "Maafkan kami, Kise-kun." _

_ Kise menatap heran, kemudian ia melihat Kuroko-sensei tersenyum padanya. _

_ "Terima kasih, sensei." gumam Kise. _

(Flashback end)

"Begitulah.." Kise mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Pantas saja.." Midorima mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Pantas apanya?" Tanya Aomine.

"Saat aku menjemputnya tadi, ia berbicara dengan beberapa anak laki-laki dan bukannya dikelilingi anak perempuan seperti biasanya."

"Kurokocchi-sensei membuat mereka semua berteman denganku!" Jelas Kise.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Akashi berkata sambil memilih-milih beberapa dokumen dihadapannya.

"Hadiah untuk Kise-chin karena menjalani hari pertamanya dengan damai!" Murasakibara muncul dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring choco cookies.

Kise melompat dari duduknya dan mengambil salah satu choco cookies. "Enak sekali, Murasakibaracchi!"

"Baiklah, kita ada tugas, malam purnama berikutnya." Akashi memegang salah satu map yang sudah dipilihnya.

Seluruh ruangan langsung hening. Temperatur seakan turun beberapa derajat di ruangan itu. Seluruhnya sekarang memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Akashi.

"Siapa, Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise. Seluruh nada kekanak-kanakannya langsung hilang, berganti dengan nada datar yang anehnya membuatnya terdengar lebih dewasa.

"Hanamiya Makoto."

##

Tada!

Gomenasai! Padahal ada beberapa fic yang masih harus Cha update, tapi ide ini tiba-tiba terpikir dan harus segera ditulis sebelum lupa.

Apa kalian menyukainya?

Harus dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Jika ya, harap klik tombol kecil yang bertuliskan review untuk meninggalkan jejak. Cha akan update jika ada yang tertarik pada fic ini.. ^^

Chamcha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket

* * *

Thanks buat **Myadorabletetsuya**, , dan **mikkinekinyann **untuk reviewnya.

* * *

**Moonlight Miracle**

**CHAPTER II**

**_Etoo.. ada yang menanyakan umur tokoh-tokohnya, jadi Cha berikan perkiraan umurnya. _**

**_ Kagami dan Kuroko: 18 tahun_**

**_ Tim Seirin yang lain: 19 tahun. *tetap setahun lebih tua daripada mereka*_**

**_ GoM: karena mereka bukan manusia, umur mereka tak bisa dipastikan, tapi untuk penampilan, mereka sebaya dengan Kagami dan Kuroko. _**

**_ Dan Seirin disini murni adalah sahabat dan sudah seperti saudara bagi Kuroko, jadi gak bakal ada KuroKaga. ^^_**

##

_ "Kaa-san? Tou-san?" Kuroko duduk dalam kegelapan. Ia meraba sekitarnya, namun yang dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang basah ditangannya. Kuroko langsung tahu apa itu begitu mencium baunya._

_ "Darah?" Kuroko langsung merasa mual._

_ "Kaa-san? Tou-san? Kalian dimana?" kuroko kembali meraba sekitarnya dengan panik, berusaha mencari keberadaan orang tuanya._

_ "Kumohon jawab aku.."_

Kuroko terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan menarik napas lega saat menyadari ia berada di kamarnya yang terang. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak. Aku tak boleh mengingat hal itu lagi." Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri di bawah shower, masih dengan piyamanya dan membiarkan air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kuroko menatap tangannya. Ia kemudian mengambil sabun cair dan menuangkannya ke tangannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada darah lagi." Kuroko menggosok tangannya keras-keras sampai terasa sakit. Ia kemudian terduduk, masih dengan shower menyala.

##

"Tetsu-chan!" Riko membuka pintu rumah Kuroko dengan kunci cadangan yang dimilikinya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Riko mengambil inisiatif sendiri dan berjalan ke kamar Kuroko. Dilihatnya kasur yang masih berantakan, dan dari kamar mandi terdengar suara shower yang menyala.

"Tidak biasanya Tetsu-chan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan tidak rapi seperti ini." Batin Riko. Ia kemudian mengetok pintu kamar mandi. "Tetsu-chan? Kau di dalam?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Riko mulai khawatir. Ia akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Tetsu-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan apa yang dilihat Riko bukanlah sesuatu yang 'baik-baik saja'.

##

"Kami datang secepat yang kami bisa." Izuki berdiri di depan kamar Kuroko. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Riko memijat kepalanya. "Aku menemukannya duduk di bawah shower. Masih dengan pakaian lengkap. Dia tak bereaksi saat aku memanggilnya. Aku tak bisa membawanya sendirian."

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Izuki masuk kedalam kamar, langsung menuju kamar mandi. Riko sudah mematikan shower dan menutupi Kuroko dengan handuk kering.

"Tetsu-chan?" Kiyoshi menggoyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Kuroko. Namun tak ada reaksi yang didapatkannya. Kuroko hanya menatap kosong.

"Tak ada jalan lain." Kiyoshi membopong Kuroko, membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi.

"Riko, kau bisa mengganti pakaiannya sekarang. Ia akan masuk angin jika dibiarkan seperti ini."

Riko mengangguk. Begitu Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Izuki keluar dari kamar, Riko mulai mengganti pakaian Kuroko.

"Riko-neesan?"

Riko hampir menjatuhkan pakaian yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia segera memeluk Kuroko. "Tetsu-chan! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Bukan apa-apa, nee-san. Hanya mimpi buruk saja." Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Karena inilah aku tak ingin membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, nee-san. Lagipula ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

"Mou.. Kau tahu kami menyayangimu bukan? Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi atau aku tidak akan menoleransinya lagi!"

"Hai..hai.." Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Riko bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Mengajar."

"Tidak. Aku sudah menghubungi sekolah dan mengatakan kalau kau sakit. Hari ini kau harus beristirahat di rumah."

Kuroko memberengut. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja, nee-san."

"Tidak ada alasan."

Kuroko menatap pakaiannya yang telah diganti Riko. Riko mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan beristirahat." Kuroko menyerah. Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Beristirahatlah. Dan ingat, kau tidak sendirian. Hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Hai, nee-san."

##

"Furihata-sensei, mana Kurokocchi-sensei?" Kise bertanya dengan penasaran. Ia sudah menunggu Kurokocchi-sensei, namun ia tak kunjung hadir. Padahal biasanya, Kurokocchi-sensei selalu datang lebih pagi darinya dan menyambutnya.

"Kuroko-sensei sedang sakit, Kise-kun." Furihata menjawab. Ia menerima telfon dari Kantoku tadi pagi yang mengatakan bahwa Kuroko tidak bisa hadir.

Kise menampakkan wajah murung. "Padahal aku sudah menunggu-nunggu Kurokocchi sensei."

"Jangan khawatir, besok Kuroko-sensei akan kembali hadir." Furihata berusaha membesarkan hati Kise.

"Aah~~ jika tak ada Kurokocchi-sensei, sekolah akan membosankan-ssu." Kise menguap dan meninggalkan Furihata.

"Eeh? Kau tak mau bermain dengan sensei?"

##

Midorima duduk sambil membaca file yang diberikan Akashi padanya.

"Hanamiya Makoto, 27 tahun. Pengusaha muda yang sukses." Midorima mendengus. "Sukses? Tentu saja. Ia selalu menjegal lawan-lawannya dengan cara yang licik."

Ia terus membalik-balik file itu. Jika Akashi adalah pemimpin mereka, maka Midorima adalah wakilnya.

"Hmm.. Ini akan sedikit sulit." Gumam Midorima.

BEEP! BEEP!

Midorima melirik jamnya. "Waktunya menjemput Kise."gumamnya.

##

Midorima menemukan Kise memberengut di depan gerbang sekolah. Begitu melihat Midorima datang, ia segera berlari menyambut Midorima.

"Ada apa?"

"Kurokocchi-sensei tidak hadir."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kise menatap Midorima dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau bercanda?" kurokocchi-sensei adalah alasanku datang ke sekolah. Jika tahu kurokocchi-sensei tak hadir, maka aku tak akan datang ke sekolah."

"Hai..hai.." Midorima memperbaiki kacamatanya. Jika terus dibantah, maka Kise akan merajuk dan bagi Midorima itu sangat menyebalkan. "Kita ada misi malam ini. Kau ingin ikut atau tidak?"

Masih dengan memberengut, Kise mengiyakan kata-kata Midorima. Midorima bersyukur, paling tidak sekarang KIse tak mengeluh lagi.

##

Kuroko membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia melirik jam dindingnya.

"Jam 10 malam, huh?"

Koroko duduk dan menggosok matanya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya menuju dapur.

"Eeeh? Mana vanilla milkshake ku?" Kuroko membuka dan menutup pintu kulkasnya, berharap milkshake itu akan muncul kembali. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah note yang ditempelkan di pintu kulkas. Dilihat dari tulisannya, pasti ini dibuat oleh Riko-neesan.

"Tetsu-chan, aku mengambil vanilla milkshake mu. Terlalu banyak minum ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Tehehe.."

Kuroko meremas catatan itu. Ia kembali melirik jam dindingnya.

"Masih jam 10.30." Kuroko kemudian menyalakan televise.

"…..dan bagi seluruh penduduk Tokyo diperingatkan agar tidak keluar rumah sendirian pada malam hari."

Kuroko mematikan tv nya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi pemberitaan tentang pembunuhan malam purnama. Kejadian ini dimulai semenjak setahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba saja, setiap malam bulan purnama, seseorang akan terbunuh. Tentu saja ini segera menjadi berita besar karena yang terbunuh adalah orang-orang yang boleh dibilang cukup ternama.

Sebut saja, beberapa politisi terkenal yang diduga melakukan korupsi tapi masih belum ditangkap karena tidak punya bukti. Atau beberapa nama yang dikenal dalam dunia mafia, namun tak bisa ditangkap karena mereka punya pendukung yang kuat.

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, Kuroko akhirnya memutuska ia tidak termasuk dua kategori yang diatas. Lagipula daerah tempat tinggalnya selama ini relative aman. Ia tak bisa tidur kembali sebelum meminum vanilla milkshakenya, jadi ia mengambil baseball cap dan jaket denimnya, memakainya, dan keluar rumah, menuju satu-satunya tempat yang menjual vanilla milkshake disekitarnya, Maji Burger.

##

"Chikusoo!" Aomine memukul dinding dihadapannya.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Daiki. Kita harus segera bergerak." Akashi menatap Aomine, namun matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan.

Midorima berlari di samping kanan Akashi sambil memegang lucky itemnya hari ini, mainan kodok yang terbuat dari keramik. "Mungkin dia memiliki zodiac aquarius, Akashi."

Akashi tak menanggapinya. Disamping kirinya Atsushi berlari sambil menggendong Ryouta. Aomine akhirnya mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Apa ramalanmu hari ini, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima mengingat kembali ramalan Oha-Asa pagi ini. 'Cancer, Sagitarius, Virgo, Libra, dan Gemini akan mengalami hari yang buruk. Berhati-hatilah jika kalian bertemu dengan aquarius karena mungkin saja ia akan mengubah hidup kalian. Tapi jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kalian membawa lucky item kalian hari ini.'

"Ini karena Ahomine tidak mau memakai lucky item yang sudah kusediakan, jadi kita tak bisa menangkal kesialan ini."

"Tentu saja aku tak mungkin memakainya, baka!" Aomine berteriak marah. "Apa menurutmu aku akan membawa teddy bear yang tingginya separo tinggiku dan berwarna pink? Walaupun Oha-Asa bodohmu berkata aku akan mati jika aku tidak membawanya, aku lebih memilih kematian daripada dipermarlukan!"

"Kau tak boleh begitu Ahominecchi, aku saja membawa lucky item yang sudah dipersiapkan Midorimacchi untukku." Kise mengayunkan gantungan kunci Naruto.

"Aku juga membawa milikku, Mine-chin." Murasakibara memperlihatkan sekantong chip rasa bluberry. "Yah, meskipun mungkin hanya tinggal setengahnya."

"Aaarrghh!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Kau ingin mengerjaiku?" tanyanya dengan marah sambil menatap Midorima.

"sudahlah Daiki. Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera pergi ketempat mobil kita menunggu." Akashi menarik napas panjang. Pertengkaran seperti ini adalah rutinitas yang harus didengarkannya setiap hari.

"Tapi, Akashi!"

SNIP

Entah darimana Akashi sudah memegang sebuah gunting. "Kau membantahku, Daiki?"

Aomine menatap gunting itu dengan horror. "Ti-tidak, Akashi.."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

##

Kuroko berjalan dengan tenang. Malam itu langit cerah dan ia bisa melihat bulan serta bintang-bintang di langit. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan.

"Aku harap Riko-neesan tidak sadar kalau aku keluar rumah malam-malam." Gumam Kuroko. "Tapi ini salah Riko-neesan karena mengambil vanilla milkshake ku."

Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Angin yang bertiup pelan seakan membawa bau yang sangat dikenal tapi sangat dibencinya. Bau yang membuatnya mual. Bau yang selalu membawa mimpi buruk baginya. Kuroko menutup mulutnya, merasakan mual yang mulai datang.

"Bau ini…" Kuroko merasakan pandangangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia segera berhenti berjalan, bertahan berdiri dengan memegang dinding. "Darimana asalnya?"

##

"Ah, Kurokocchi-sensei!"

"Mana?" Aomine menatap arah yang ditunjuk Kise.

"Disana!" Kise menunjuk satu sosok yang tampaknya sedang berusaha berdiri dengan menopang tubuhnya pada dinding pagar salah satu rumah. "Apa yang dilakukan Kurokocchi-sensei malam-malam seperti ini? Furihata-sensei berkata ia sakit."

"Biarkan saja." Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Mungkin ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar."

"Ah, sepertinya Kurokocchi-sensei baru saja dari Maji Burger! Lihat kantong yang dibawanya!"

"Ryouta, kita harus bergegas." Akashi memotong pembicaraan mereka dengan tidak sabar.

"Mou.. Akashicchi.." Kise memberengut. "Apa aku tak boleh menyapa Kurokocchi-sensei? Aku ingin menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja karena kelihatannya ia tidak sehat."

"Besok, Ryouta." Akashi berkata dengan nada final, dan Kise pun tidak membantahnya. Ia menoleh sesaat dengan khawatir ke arah Kuroko sebelum mengikuti Akashi.

##

Kuroko mengejapkan matanya. Perasaan mualnya sudah hilang, begitu juga dengan bau darah yang tadi diciumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" batin Kuroko. Ia kemudian berdiri tegak dan bergegas pulang.

##

"Kurokocchi-sensei!" Kise memeluk Kuroko begitu ia melihat Kuroko di depan pintu kelasnya pagi itu. "Aku merindukanmu!"

"Hai..hai.." Kuroko tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kise dengan pelan.

"Sekolah akan membosankan tanpa Kurokocchi-sensei." Kise memberengut.

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia menatap Midorima yang mengantarkan Kise. Hari ini lucky item Midorima adalah telinga kucing, jadi ia memakai bando dengan telinga kucing.

"Maaf, Midorima-san, apakah anda terluka?" Kuroko bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Memangnya Kenapa?" Midorima menjawab dengan heran.

"A-ah.. Bukan apa-apa." Kuroko kemudian tersenyum gugup. Ia mengangguk sopan pada Midorima dan membawa Kise kedalam kelas. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan pada Midorima bahwa ia berbau darah, bukan? Orang-orang akan menganggapnya aneh.

Midorima menatap kepergian Kuroko masih dengan tatapan herannya. "Darah?" gumam Midorima.

##

"Moshi-moshi, Kuroko desu." Kuroko mengangkat telfonnya setelah ragu sesaat melihat nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ah, apa anda Kuroko-sensei?" terdengar suara laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya diseberang sana.

"Ya. Maaf ini siapa?"

"Ah, gomensai. Saya adalah Akashi, salah satu wali dari Kise Ryouta."

Kuroko menarik napas lega. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Akashi-san?"

"Mungkin kami akan terlambat menjemput Kise hari ini. Bisakah kami menitipkan Kise bersama anda hingga pukul lima sore? Murasakibara akan menjemputnya nanti."

"Tak masalah, Akashi-san. Tapi saya akan membawanya ketempat saya bekerja paruh waktu, Mini Market Seirin."

"Oh, itu bahkan lebih baik. Murasakibara selalu berbelanja disana sebelum pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda."

"Sama-sama, Akashi-san."

##

_ "Hanamiya, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"_

_ "Kau harusnya sadar Kuroko, dengan kekuatanmu, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, tapi tidak, kau malah memilih menjadi protector. Kau menyia-nyiakan kemampuanmu."_

_ "Sebagai manusia yang memiliki kekuatan, tugas kita adalah menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini, bukannya berusaha memanfaatkannya demi kepentingan pribadi kita, Hanamiya!"_

_ "Kau tak memberiku pilihan lain, Kuroko. Selamat tinggal."_

#-#


End file.
